


盛夏年华

by XiYouQiPaoShuiiii



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiYouQiPaoShuiiii/pseuds/XiYouQiPaoShuiiii
Summary: 是晋江《盛夏年华》（主角白潇，常尘）的删减部分放置处，这里是西柚气泡水本人~正文指路第49章和第53章ww





	1. Chapter 1

凌晨十二点，这场生日派对才总算散场了。  
众人离开后，白潇才终于得了空去洗澡，常尘则在等他洗好的期间先把客厅收拾好。  
待常尘洗好澡出来，已经超过十二点半了。他擦着头发走出浴室，破天荒地看到白潇居然还没睡着。  
常尘凑上去亲他，白潇配合地把手环上他的双肩，仰起头跟他接了个绵长的吻。一吻毕，常尘用手蹭着他的脸颊问：“还不睡呢？”  
白潇看起来有点紧张，只小声道：“等你。”  
常尘笑着亲了下他的额头，道：“今天很累了吧？”  
白潇瞪着大眼睛证明自己还很精神，道：“不累。”  
常尘无奈一笑，摸了摸他的头说了句“睡吧”就想起身去换睡衣吹头发，怎料却被白潇手上一个用力拉了回来。  
常尘猝不及防，整个人直接趴在了白潇身上，他怕压着他，赶紧用手肘把自己撑起来一点，问：“怎么了？”  
“哥……”白潇不太敢看他，索性把脸埋在他肩上道：“我还有个礼物想送给你。”  
“什么？”常尘一听，有点无奈：“你以后别在我身上花这么多钱了，我也不缺什么。”  
“不是，”白潇埋起来的脸早红透了，道：“不是物品。”  
还没等常尘想好“不是物品”是什么意思，白潇就伸手从被子里拿出个东西，塞进了常尘手里。  
常尘一看，今天第二次懵了。  
居然是润滑剂。  
常尘觉得自己理解到了白潇的意思，但是他不敢信，艰难道：“……你知道这是什么吗？”  
白潇抬起头来瞪他：“我知道！我上网查过的……”  
常尘以为他被他那几个舍友送的礼物刺激到了，安慰道：“隋峰他们就开个玩笑，你不用在意的。”  
“不是因为这个，”白潇抿了抿唇，脸上的红都蔓延到脖子了：“我上个星期跟你说我这个周六周日请假的时候就想好了……”  
他就是觉得，他们俩在一起都这么久了，同居这么长时间以来，即使常尘有需要，只要他不愿意就肯定不会勉强他。常尘一直照顾着他的感受，他也不想看着常尘每次都这么忍着，就用一个星期的时间给自己做了一番心理准备，顺便上网科普了一些知识……  
况且两人都是正常的成年男人，每次用手用腿给常尘解决的时候，他自己也会被撩起欲望，那再进一步几乎是理所当然的。  
常尘担心他是一时冲动，而且都这个点了，白潇今天又从早上上完课忙到了下午，完全没时间休息，照理早该累了，只得哄道：“宝贝儿别闹，你今天很累了，赶紧睡觉吧。”  
白潇坚定地看着他：“我不累。”  
他怕自己过了今天又退缩了，打定主意今天必须把自己交出去。  
见常尘还是皱着眉头看着自己，白潇直接把腿攀上了他的腰，凑到他耳边说：“哥哥……我真的不累，我想彻底变成你的人……”  
常尘本就对白潇的撒娇没辙，白潇一声“哥哥”就能把他撩出火，现在还被他用这种姿势攀着，他咬着牙才没让自己下身立即抬头。  
白潇等不到他动手，只得鼓起勇气伸手拉掉了常尘浴袍的腰带，再从上而下地解开自己睡衣的扣子，露出被常尘觊觎已久的精致的锁骨。  
常尘眼神一暗，终是忍不住低头略显急切地吻上了白潇的唇，这个带着欲望的吻结束后，常尘最后问了句：“真的不后悔？”  
白潇被亲得双眼迷蒙，喘了几口气后才又把手环上他的肩，微微摇了摇头答：“不会。”  
……  
得到答案后，常尘不再忍耐，低头轻咬了下他的耳垂，然后轻柔地舔吮着，再慢慢往下亲他的脖颈、喉结，留下深深浅浅的印记。手上也不含糊，从他的腰腹一直往上抚摸，最后停在了胸前的一点凸起上，轻轻揉捏。  
白潇敏感得抖了一下，咬着手背才勉强把一声闷哼吞回肚子里，结果常尘把另一边的凸起含进了嘴里吮吸舔弄，他又使劲咬了一口自己的手背。  
常尘看了他一眼，空着的右手探上去拿开了他被咬出牙印的手，又使坏猛地在那敏感的凸起上咬了一口。  
“嗯……！”白潇猝不及防溢出了一声呻吟，羞得身体都泛红了，赶紧咬紧嘴唇防止自己再发出这样的声音。  
常尘移回上去亲他的唇，撬开他的唇齿解救了被咬得差点出血的下唇。分开后，白潇张着嘴喘气，常尘又亲了一下他红彤彤的唇，哄道：“宝贝儿，别咬，你答应过我的。”  
白潇双眼湿润地看着他，良久才勉为其难地点了点头。  
常尘奖励般地亲了亲他的眼睛，接着把手探进他裤子里，握着他已经半硬着的性器抚弄。  
男人最敏感的地方被碰触，白潇猛喘了一口，哑声道：“别……”  
常尘一手抚弄，一手托着他的头安慰性地亲了亲他，道：“乖，我先让你泄一次，不然等会儿会难受。”  
白潇只得乖乖抱着他的脖颈，把头靠在他肩上喘着气，他们俩互相用手解决也这么多次了，常尘早就掌握了他的敏感点，白潇不一会儿就射了常尘一手。  
白潇无地自容地把脸埋得更深了，常尘笑着亲他脸，然后从床头抽出纸巾擦干净了手。  
弄干净后，常尘扶着白潇让他躺得更舒服些，接着动手把他的睡裤和内裤一起褪下了。  
真到了这时候白潇又开始紧张了，双腿下意识地并起，常尘只好一只手按住他一只膝盖轻轻往下压，边哄：“宝贝，把腿打开，好不好？”  
白潇强行压下心里的紧张，慢慢打开了双腿，常尘赶紧用身体挤了进去，然后把手探到他的后穴，轻轻按压着周围。  
感觉到没那么紧绷了，常尘才拿起润滑剂倒了一大把在手上，仔仔细细涂上，再继续揉按着那里，然后试探着往里插入一根手指。  
刚进入一个指节，白潇就紧张得想合拢双腿，但是被常尘的身体挡住了。常尘忙凑上去亲吻他，另一手在白潇身上的敏感点揉着，转移他的注意力。  
身上的敏感点被刺激着，白潇注意力成功被转移了，喘着气接受常尘的吻，身体也不自觉放松了下来。  
后穴放松后变得更容易进入了一点，常尘很快就进入了一根手指在里面抽插按压，再慢慢增加手指的数量。  
后穴被异物入侵的感觉让白潇皱了眉头，但是因为润滑剂和常尘耐心的扩张，并没有感觉到痛感，白潇便尽量放松让常尘继续。  
等到四根手指都能顺利进出后，常尘把手指抽了出来，亲了亲白潇眼角，道：“我要进去了。”  
白潇喘着气点了点头。  
得到同意，常尘便拿了安全套套在自己早就硬得发胀的性器上，又用润滑剂涂了一层在表面，才捧着它抵在了白潇的后穴上。  
以前互相用手的时候白潇就意识到自己的性器和常尘的根本不是一个级别的，常尘的至少比自己大了一圈，这下这东西抵在自己的后穴上，白潇不由紧张得缩了一下。  
常尘亲着他额头轻声道：“潇儿，疼了一定要告诉我，我停下来。”  
“嗯，”白潇抱着他肩膀轻轻应道，接着补充道：“我信你。”  
“好。”常尘低声道，然后慢慢把性器挺进白潇的后穴里。  
才刚进了个头，白潇就疼得一瞬间感觉自己呼吸不上来，眼角溢出生理性泪水，后穴下意识绞紧，原本半硬的性器立即软了下去：“疼……哥，我疼。”  
即使刚刚的准备工作已经做得非常仔细，但后穴毕竟是痛觉最明显的地方之一，而且性器和手指的比例真不能一概而论，白潇又是第一次，痛感并没有减轻多少。  
常尘立即停下了，边亲他边哄道：“宝贝儿，放松，乖。”  
常尘的声音异常压抑，白潇也知道他忍了很久，他卡在这个位置肯定也很难受，只得大口呼吸着强迫自己放松下来。  
感觉到白潇放松了下来，常尘才再次慢慢挺进，待到全根没入时，两人都同时出了口气。  
终于与心爱之人肉体相连，性器被温热的肠壁紧紧包裹着，常尘舒服得叹了口气，那是心理和生理上同时被满足的快感。  
常尘舒服了，白潇却不怎么舒服，他带着哭腔道：“好胀……”  
常尘继续亲他，安慰道：“乖，等会儿就让你舒服。”  
白潇吸了吸鼻子点点头，常尘便缓慢地开始抽插起来，一边寻找着内里那凸起的一点。  
也不知过了多久，在常尘不经意摩擦到某个地方时，白潇突然感觉一阵被电流击中的感觉从脊椎爬了上来，他一时没控制住“啊”了一声。  
常尘愣了一下，看向他涨红的脸和还在微微颤抖的身体，笑道：“是这里吗？”然后在刚刚那点上重重顶了一下。  
“哈啊……！别！”白潇手指不自觉抓红了常尘的背，陌生的快感让他有点慌乱，下意识阻止：“别碰那里……”  
常尘不听，又在同一个位置顶了好几下，逼得白潇溢出了好几声呻吟，眼角未干的泪痕又被再度淌下的泪水冲掉。  
找对地方后，常尘不再忍耐，压着白潇就快速地抽插起来，白潇只能攀着他的背承受着，最后被顶得意识都飘远了。  
他的前端又硬了起来，却因为没有触碰不得发泄，只得哭着叫常尘：“阿尘……前面。”  
常尘便伸手帮他抚慰前面，但在他要射的时候按住了前端不让他出来，白潇哼了一声，求道：“哥……求你……”  
常尘粗喘着亲着他鼻尖道：“等我一起。”  
白潇反抗不了，便一口咬上他的肩头表达不满。  
不知过了多久，常尘才又抽插了几十下后射了出来，同时松手让白潇也一起达到了高潮。  
结束后，白潇全身疲惫不堪，浑浑噩噩地就睡了过去，常尘无奈一笑，小声道：“还说不累。”  
常尘用手蹭着白潇的睡脸，感受到了前所未有的满足感。  
终于彻底拥有了这个人。  
最后，他抱着白潇去浴室清理干净，再把床单也换了后，才抱着白潇一起躺上床，身心满足地睡着了。  
……


	2. 第53章

最终常二老没再逼他分手，常妈妈跌坐在地上无言地流着泪，常爸爸神色痛苦地摇了摇头。  
之后有气无力地让常尘滚了。  
常尘俯身给二老磕了个头，带上手机钱包就出门打算开车走了。  
他坐上驾驶座发动汽车，正要踩下油门，就听副驾驶座边传来敲窗声。  
“阿尘，开一开门。”是常进追出来了。  
常尘开了门锁，常进立即开门钻了进去，一脸愁容道：“非得闹成这样吗？”  
常尘轻笑一声，问：“哥，如果当初爸妈也这么逼你跟大嫂分手，你会怎么样？”  
常进沉默，他当初和戴小洁在一起之后，从见家长到结婚都非常顺利，他无法想象这样的事情发生在自己身上。  
“大嫂很好，所以你们当时很顺利，”常尘看着前方，又像是什么都没在看，“但是潇儿也很好啊，你们之前还都夸过他懂事。”  
常进叹了口气：“你们毕竟不一样……”  
“没什么不一样的。”常尘垂下头，低声道：“我们也不过是两个相爱着对方的人罢了。”  
这时，常尘的手机传来视频通话邀请，是白潇。  
现在已经九点多了，一般这个时候白潇洗好澡弄好了家里的事情，就会躺到床上玩一会儿手机，等常尘的视频通话。但他今天迟迟没等来常尘的视频通话邀请，突然觉得不安，就先一步打过来了。  
常尘犹豫了一瞬，还是挂掉了视频通话，改打语音通话，那边很快就接起了：“怎么了？这么迟没打过来……还不回我信息。”  
听见白潇的声音，常尘一瞬间轻松多了，笑了一下，道：“对不起宝贝，今天家里有些事情，就不视频了。”  
“要到很晚吗？你声音听起来很累……”  
“不累，”常尘嘴边挂着的笑容都是温柔的，轻声哄：“可能要很晚，你先睡吧，我明天再给你打电话。”  
“现在还早……我等你吧？”  
“不用，你睡吧。明天不用去咖啡店吗？”  
“明天轮休啊。”  
“啊，我忘了……没事，你早点休息，我好了会给你发信息的。”  
“嗯……好吧，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
常进在一边听着，见他挂电话了才道：“不告诉他吗？”  
常尘摇了摇头：“我回去再跟他说吧。”  
常进瞪大眼睛看他：“你现在开回杭州？”  
常尘笑了：“嗯，想回去见他。”  
常进叹了口气，开门下车，临走前说道：“开车小心点。”  
“知道了。”跟常进道了别，常尘便驱车往杭州开去了。  
这个时间点路上的车流量也不少，常尘等着交通灯的时候本想后靠休息一会儿，结果刚躺下去就“嘶”了一声坐回起来。  
他伸手摸了摸，手臂和后背似乎都红肿了一片，不碰没感觉，碰到了立马疼得他呲牙咧嘴。  
回想今天的事，确实有些冲动，但又松了口气。  
这是迟早要面对的事情，他也不后悔说了出来。现在就等他爸妈消化，之后再作打算。  
反正他绝对不会和白潇分开。  
快凌晨三点的时候，常尘终于回到了那栋熟悉的公寓。他轻手轻脚地拿出钥匙开门、进屋、换鞋，再轻轻推开主卧的房门。  
白潇和常尘通过电话后，不知怎么的还是觉得有点不安，握着手机等到了半夜，都没收到常尘的信息。最后实在是太困了，才迷迷糊糊睡着了。  
但他少见地睡得不甚踏实，眉头始终皱着，身体缩成一团，手上还握着手机。在听到房门开启的声音时，他瞬间就惊醒了。  
白潇还没看清来人是谁，那人就扑了上来，把他吓得抓紧手机就想往那人头上敲去。还好常尘反应迅速地捉住了他的手，抱着他道：“潇儿，是我，不怕。”  
白潇愣了一下，感觉到自己确实被抱在熟悉的怀抱里，赶紧打开了床头灯，这才勉强看清他的脸。  
常尘风尘仆仆地赶回来，一到家就进来抱住了他，外套也没脱，脸上虽然挂着笑，但也难言疲态。  
白潇还有些懵：“阿尘……？你……你怎么回来了？”  
常尘抱着他蹭他的脸：“我想你了，就回来看你。”  
白潇回过神来，也伸出手抱着他：“怎么这么晚回来？不是说家里有事吗？”  
常尘笑了一下：“骗你的，想给你个惊喜。”  
说完就压着他吻上了他想了两个星期的唇，毫不怜香惜玉地撬开他的唇齿攻城掠地，汲取他心心念念的味道。  
白潇有些招架不住，张着嘴努力配合着他，但他很快就被亲得呼吸不上来，抗议的声音没来得及发出又被堵住吞回了肚子里，他只能用原本搭在常尘肩上的手拍了他两下，却听见常尘闷哼一声，立即就放开了他。  
白潇有点茫然，喘匀气后摸了摸他后背：“怎……怎么了？”  
常尘条件反射地缩了一下，把他连同手臂一起抱在怀里，道：“宝贝儿，别碰。”  
白潇内心有些不太好的预感，挣脱常尘的怀抱就跑去开灯，接着才爬回床上小心翼翼地把他的外套和衣服脱了。  
看见常尘身上一片片肿起来的淤青，白潇眼眶瞬间红了，伸出手想碰又不敢碰，带着哭腔道：“怎么了……到底发生什么了？”  
常尘抱着他亲他眼角：“没事，很快就好了，别哭。”  
白潇推开他红着眼睛看着他：“你告诉我！”  
“好好好，”常尘无法，只能抱着他安抚：“我跟家里说了我们的事……真的没事，没有很疼。”  
白潇哭了，哽咽着道：“你为什么不等我……”  
“我们……我们可以一起面对的，我不要你这样……”  
常尘边擦拭他不断落下的眼泪边道：“我不想让你承受这些委屈，我要保护你。”  
白潇不断摇头，眼睛都哭红了：“可我不想看到你这样，我不要这种保护……”  
“对不起，宝贝，”常尘捧着他的脸，认真道：“我只想你在我身边能开开心心的，我不想你难过，以后不会这样了，好不好？”  
白潇轻轻点了点头，又抽噎着问：“那、那你怎么不去买药涂了好好休息，还开那么久的车跑回来啊……”  
“我想你了啊，”常尘笑着亲他额头：“你都不知道，你给我打电话的时候，我一听见你的声音，就突然哪儿都不疼了，只想见你。”  
“我、我现在给你上药。”白潇说完就去找药箱，拿了瓶铁打酒过来就跪在他身后研究使用说明。  
研究完了，才把药酒倒在手上搓匀，小心翼翼地涂在他身上。  
白潇动作很轻，生怕把常尘弄疼了，常尘一发出吸气声他就不太敢下手，最后还是常尘咬紧了牙关尽量不发出声音，白潇才狠得下心帮他把淤血揉开一点。  
上好了药，白潇还是担心道：“明天还是去医院看看吧……”  
常尘快疼得麻木了，又不能躺着睡，便抱着白潇轻轻压在他身上，应道：“好。”  
白潇调整了一下位置让他趴得舒服一点，抱着他的头顺着他的头发道：“你快睡吧。”  
常尘嗅着他身上的气味，道：“睡不着。”  
白潇亲了他脸颊一下：“你不累吗？”  
“我刚一见到你就不累了，”常尘笑着说，然后把他的耳垂含在嘴里挑逗了一下，问：“宝贝儿，可以吗？”  
白潇被撩得抖了一下，也知道两人都半个月没见了常尘肯定忍不住，便红着脸道：“好……”  
……  
在性事这方面，第一次的时候，白潇觉得常尘是温柔体贴，会很好地照顾到双方的感受，且是非常适可而止的那种。  
然而这种想法他还维持不到半个月，就被彻底打破了。  
特别在于“适可而止”这项。  
他们亲热的次数越多，白潇就越觉得，能形容常尘的，只有“禽兽”这两个字。  
他就只在前戏温柔，确保白潇没任何不舒服了，就原形毕露了。  
还特么是特别坏心眼的禽兽。  
比如现在，因为常尘背后有伤，白潇怕自己不小心碰到他伤处，便主动选择跪趴式，正抱着枕头承受着常尘的一记记深顶。  
常尘俯下身来，手伸到白潇咬着枕头抑制呻吟的嘴边，边摩挲着他的唇角边诱哄：“宝贝儿，松口。”  
白潇一发出声音，自己就羞得从脸红到了脚趾。奈何常尘总是强迫他张口，身下对准他那点重重一顶，白潇没忍住“呜”了一声，浑身都软了下来，常尘趁机捏住他下巴松开了枕头，然后迅速把手指探进他口中。  
常尘的手指在自己嘴里，白潇不敢咬，还被他夹着舌头逗弄。他说不出话，只能摇头抗议。  
常尘笑了一下，手指维持着和身下一样的频率在他嘴里进出，柔声道：“你叫出声，我就出来，好不好？”  
白潇无法，轻轻点了下头应道：“唔……”  
常尘便慢慢把手指抽了出来，同时下身往深处狠狠一撞，没来得及合嘴的白潇猝不及防地呻吟出声：“哈啊！”  
常尘满意了，奖励似的轻轻扭过他的头接了个吻，轻笑：“宝贝儿真乖。”  
他嘴上这么说着，身下却对着白潇的敏感点打着圈不轻不重地磨，就是不给他痛快，折磨得白潇眼泪都出来了，求道：“哥……哥哥。”  
常尘装不懂，问：“怎么？”  
白潇呜咽一声，脸烧得通红：“阿尘哥哥，要……”  
常尘听到了想听的话，便换了个姿势，侧躺着拉高白潇一条腿，搂紧他的腰就高频率地抽插起来。  
这波进攻又快又狠，白潇很快就招架不住了，求饶道：“轻、轻点！要不行了……”  
常尘没理，白潇抓着被单承受了一会儿，实在忍不住了，想伸手去碰前面，却被常尘拦住了。  
白潇有气无力地挣扎了一下，呜咽道：“难受……”  
常尘亲他：“乖，忍一忍，射太多对身体不好。”  
白潇不满道：“那你慢点……”  
常尘咬着他耳垂轻笑：“要不……我们试试不碰前面高潮？”  
白潇一听，瞬间慌了：“不、不行的！”  
常尘用一只手扣住了白潇两只手腕，哄道：“你可以的。”  
“不……啊！”白潇来不及抗拒，就被常尘新一轮征伐弄得说不出话了。  
不知过了多久，白潇才哭着在前端没任何碰触下射了出来，后穴同时绞紧，常尘被绞得头皮一阵发麻，深吸一口气又狠顶了数十下，才跟着发泄了出来。  
结束后，白潇全身敏感得碰一下就抖，常尘在他的额头顺着往下落下细细密密的吻，边伸手帮他舒缓刚刚没碰过的前端。  
白潇轻哼了一声，小声道：“嗯……不要了……”  
常尘轻声哄着：“乖，很快就好。”  
白潇便缩在他怀里任他动作，完事过后才沉沉睡了下去。  
天也亮了。  
……


End file.
